Don't Listen to the Drums, Lizzie-Beth
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: The Master was many things, but being a "mortal girl" the age of thirteen and thought to be dead is NOT one of them. But when the drums come back, will this disguised Time Lady go mad once more? Or will she be saved by The Doctor once again? Not MasterxDoctor, sorry. Fem!Master
1. The Girl with the Drums

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor cradled the unconscious baby girl in his arms as he walked down the dark street, only lit by the flickering street and patio lights. It was almost midnight when The Doctor delivered the last of his kind, his mortal enemy, and his childhood friend on a weathered doorstep and knocked four times on the door. He slipped a letter in the bundle and took out his sonic screwdriver. The occupants of the houses nearby would have claimed to see a bright blue light and a man in a brown trench coat running away.

* * *

"Hey Freak!" The other girls called out as the girl just pulled her jacket closer. This girl was Elizabeth Wood, a girl who claims to hear a drum beat in her head. It really wasn't anything, just like a faint heartbeat in the back of her head. But certain events such as these make it louder, as if it was taunting her. It made her want to torture them, make them feel the pain she felt everyday. Instead, she just balled her fists and walked away with dignity. Sometimes, she used the beat when no one was near, to keep the rhythm as she started singing. It was her way of dealing with her life. She was adopted, it was easily seen since both her parents were blond and green eyed, whilst she had brown hair and calculating grey eyes, even at eight it seemed unnatural. Her family wasn't exactly rich either, only barely being able to cope with three members of the household. But, she loved them and they loved her, and that's all that mattered. It's that love that pushed the beats back, and that love kept her going back to school and dealing with these bullies every time. As long as she had her family, everything was fine.

It had to be.

* * *

The day it happened was a dark and stormy day. It seemed the very clouds were mourning her parents' death. It was that driver's fault, if only he had been responsible and...

No, not even his. Elizabeth only had herself to blame. She had seen the car, but never warned her parents. She escaped with only a cut on her arm, but her parents suffered much more. They both had died, and Elizabeth just mourned. She was all alone. She glanced at the two closed coffins before kissing her hand and placing it on both. They were just simple wooden ones, but Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to carve a heart into each of them. She stood there and cried silently as her parents, her lifeline, were lowered into the ground. She stood there alone, with only the men who lowered her parents into their eternal home. They offered their sincere condolences and stalked out. And Elizabeth never heard the drums this loud before.

It drove her mad.

* * *

That led her back to her home, the small house on Wham En Street. She grabbed her dad's cell phone and her mum's favorite bracelet and ran out the door in a brown trench coat

with a picture of her family stuffed in her pocket.

A single note lay forgotten on her desk, most likely never to be found.

_My name is Elizabeth Wood, and I'm already dead._

* * *

**Review please! Anyone catch my anagram? **

**-Πηοενιζ**


	2. Meeting the Oncoming Storm

**Warning: Attempted Suicide. **

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at the road below her as she chuckled darkly to herself. Many people were taking out their phones just in case she may jump, but not making any movements to call the police. For all they know, she may just be looking at the view. Or the people may be scared. Most likely the second one.

"Excuse me, pardon me, ooh! Beautiful dress ma'am." A man in a brown trench coat walked up to Elizabeth. "You can all leave now, she's with me." The crowd quickly dispersed, though a few lingered around, not quite trusting this man's sanity. He waved them off as he looked sadly at the petite girl in front of him. She had tears streaming down her face as she glanced at the traffic below.

"Why?" She croaked as she looked at the man. "Why won't you just let me die?" The Doctor was positive he had heard, no, felt his hearts break in half. His childhood friend, one who did not run from the 'test', the one who charged against the Daleks in battle, was now this heartbroken little girl who unknowingly just repeated a quote from her previous regenerations. The Doctor knelt down to her level and embraced her in a hug. Elizabeth immediately broke down as the the Doctor continued hugging his childhood friend. He too had tears running down as he imagined the pain the Master was going through. His entire personality had changed. And it wasn't a good change either.

"Because, you refused to let me die. I'm just returning the favor. And by the looks of it, it won't be a pretty death." He squeezed her tighter as he imagined the horrors that he would have seen if he hadn't gotten here on time to save the last Time Lady.

Elizabeth looked up at the strange and familiar man as her head cocked slightly to the right as her puffy red eyes ruined the usually cute and innocent gesture. "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor sighed as he stroked her soft brown hair, his chest heavy with guilt. He knew it was best to erase his friend's memory, he just didn't know the outcome. "Come, I'll explain."

Elizabeth stood rooted to her spot next to the bridge, furiously wiping away her tears. "I'm not going to a secluded place with a man whose name I don't know? How old do you think I am? Five?"

The Doctor snorted. "I'm the Doctor."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Wood, now let's go!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand as she happily dragged him away from the bridge.

"You may not look five, but you certainly act like it." The Doctor muttered as Elizabeth turned around swiftly and smacked his arm. Hard. "Oi! That hurt!"

Elizabeth smirked and the Doctor finally saw a bit of the old Master shining through. If the eyes that seemed to calculate his every-

"Are you even listening to me?" Elizabeth asked as she put her hands on her hip. Her brown hair was whipping furiously around her face, giving her a halo affect. If not for the angry fire burning in her eyes right now, she would be seen, as Captain Jack Harkness would say, cute.

"Nope, anyway here we are!" The Doctor gestured to the phone box near the bridge.

"Okay, at least I know you're mad. And I am not going in a rickety old phone box that might not even work. Who would I even call?"

"Oh, my dear Lizzie-Beth, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"You know, if this is somehow magic and you're a wizard, shouldn't you be in St. Mungo's right now?" The Doctor laughed.

"So many questions, I love it! And yes, but magic is just science that I haven't figured out yet."

"And Lizzie-Beth?"

"A term of endearment, or as you would know it, a nick-name." Elizabeth blushed as the Doctor stifled a laugh. Here was his most powerful foe, now a twelve year old, blushing. Oh time, you crazy, bloody piece of-

"I never really had a nickname before." The Doctor stared at her ridiculously. "What? Isn't that normal?" The Doctor just smacked his forehead on the TARDIS door.

"Lizzie-Beth, you have a lot to learn." He took out his key and unlocked the door. "Starting with this." Elizabeth stared at the enormous room in front of her before crinkling her nose. "When you're dealing with me, everything's bigger on the inside."

Elizabeth gagged a bit. "When dealing with you, everything smells like urine."

"Oi! If you were traveling through time and space and rescuing civilizations, would you have time to clean?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I would at least have the decency to buy an bottle of air freshener." Elizabeth then sneezed into her elbow. "Or dust."

The Doctor just huffed and walked to the console. "Changing the subject, this old girl can travel through space and time. Where would you like to go?"

Elizabeth pondered a moment before gaining a cold glare. "I want to know who hit my parents." The Doctor opened his mouth to object, but Elizabeth raised her hand. "You asked where I want to go, and that's where."

"Lizzie-Beth, are you sure?" Elizabeth nodded firmly.

"I need to know, I want to know." She tapped her foot as she mimicked the drums.

"Okay then, Allon-sy." The Doctor said half-heartedly as he turned a few dials and pressed some buttons. "You might want to hold on to something Lizzie-Beth. This could get wild."

Outside, the TARDIS whirled to life and disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty space.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R**


	3. The Drums Are Louder

**Since I'm happy and I got a review from ****Extended Experience ****(Thank you by the way!), I'm going to post another chapter for you people!**

* * *

"Lizzie-Beth, we're here." The Doctor called as opened the door to the TARDIS. The girl was dressed in natural colors, the green aviator's jacket standing out against the slate grey leggings, tan boots and auburn tank top. She wore a golden bracelet and pocketed the phone she had. "November 13, Thursday. Year, 2013. Corner of Wham En Street and Flaw Bod Street, 9:28pm."

Elizabeth looked around the dark street as she gasped. "You really can travel through time and space."

Suddenly a rickety old car started to near the corner. "There's my mum. And my dad. They both worked their rumps off to buy that car." The Doctor narrowed his eyes. Had he really left the Master with a poor family? No wonder his new regeneration was so small. "We weren't always the richest people in the world, but they loved me, and put me before themselves." Well, at least she was loved.

"I'm guessing that's the car." The Doctor stated as he pointed over at the speeding car.

Elizabeth winced as the drums got louder. "Yes." She croaked as the Doctor looked at her.

"Lizzie-Beth, are you okay?" Elizabeth just clenched her teeth and fell to her knees, gripping her head. "Elizabeth!" He picked her up and walked into an abandoned alley. He set her down carefully. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked at him with sad grey eyes. "The drums are getting louder. It hurts, Doctor. It's pounding into my head. It hurts." The Doctor growled out a curse towards the Untempered Schism and the first Master's stubbornness as he took the girl in his arms.

"It's okay Lizzie-Beth, it's fine. Just ignore it. Don't listen to the drums, Lizzie-Beth." He hugged her as he opened the TARDIS. "It will go away soon."

Elizabeth buried her face into the Doctor's chest. "I want it to go away Doctor, it hurts."

"I know, I know. Can you sing to her ol' girl?" The TARDIS hummed as a beautiful melody surrounded the large room. Elizabeth ceased her crying and shaking as the Doctor walked into one of the many rooms. He placed Elizabeth on the fluffy white bed and pulled the covers over her. He sighed as he moved her long bangs away from her face.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it Master? That this time, I would be the oldest." He chuckled to himself. "And that you would be a girl. At least you got grey eyes, grey is a sign of intellect." Elizabeth stirred in her sleep as the Doctor walked out of the door quietly.

"Good night, Koschei, and sweet dreams."

* * *

"Doctor?" Elizabeth called as she wandered one of the many halls in the TARDIS. "Where are you?" Elizabeth's drumming was barely heard and that gave her room to think. "Most likely he's in the main room, or whatever it's called. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping. So he may be in his room. Wait, this is a spaceship! I always categorized it as a time machine, so does that mean he's an alien? Funny, he looks human."

"No, you look Time Lord." Elizabeth turned to see the Doctor leaning on the wall of the TARDIS and looking slightly bemused. "We came first."

Elizabeth smirked. "Technically, I'm a girl, so wouldn't I look Time _Lady_?"

The Doctor laughed and patted Elizabeth's back. "I see the Master's brain still lives!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing Lizzie-Beth. It's an inside joke." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the Doctor skipped around.

"At least I'm _sane_. You are acting like a child right now." The Doctor stopped skipping. "Why on Earth are you even skipping?"

"Because we aren't on Earth!" The Doctor replied making Elizabeth smack her forehead.

"You seriously are a bloody child." Elizabeth groaned as she walked away.

"Am not!"

"Unlike you, I'm not even going to start this argument because you just proved it with your statement."

"Gah!"

"And now you're not even using real words. Should you be controlling this thing?"

Th Doctor just resorted to smacking his head on the TARDIS. Elizabeth let a small smile break her normally cool mask.

"I really should have just taken the bridge."

* * *

**I'm thinking of making the next chapter Doctor/Lizzie-Beth bonding time. Any ideas? Sorry, I wanted to show a bit of Elizabeth's "human girl" side this time. We'll go back to the Master's pessimist attitude next chapter. Review!**


	4. The Fears and Allies Part 1

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Extended Experience: That's a great idea, thank you. I might change it a bit since Lizzie is a Time Lady, and even though she's only twelve, she's stubborn and powerful since she is technically still the Master. **

**Taki-nee-chan: I honestly would love for them to go to an amusement park, though I think it might be a fair. The planet I have the setting for does not have an amusement park for all I know, though I could make them go to one later in the story. Thank you as well for your input.**

* * *

"So, Mr. Time Lord, what's your real name?" Elizabeth asked as she followed the Doctor to the control room.

"I don't remember." He replied, obviously lying.

"So you do have a real name! I was going to say, only a drunk would choose the Doctor as his child's name." Elizabeth said absentmindedly.

"Oi! I chose that name!" The Doctor defended as the girl behind him snorted.

"Oh, then that explains everything. Crazy person, crazy name." Elizabeth replied as she played with her bracelet. "So what does it mean? Is the Doctor an alias?"

The Doctor pondered the thought for a bit. "I guess so, though it's like a..." He took a second to regain his thoughts. "A second name."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes for a second. "So your name would be 'Something-Doctor'?"

He shook his head. "No, ignore the first one. It's more like a nickname."

The Master's regeneration nodded. "Like Lizzie-Beth."

"Exactly."

Elizabeth caught up to the Doctor and kept his pace. "I only have one more question." The Doctor nodded. "Why did you stop me from jumping?"

The Doctor immediately stopped, almost causing Elizabeth to trip. "We're here." He said almost sadly as he led Elizabeth to the kitchen.

"Wait, you never answered my question!" Elizabeth said as the Doctor gestured at the wooden table. Elizabeth just stood by the door. "I want to know. You don't seem like the person who would just run up and save a kid."

The Doctor snorted. "Do you even know who I am?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "You are the Doctor. You own a bloody space ship that looks like a police box from the outside and apparently you're insane and judging from that statement you save kids' lives. Now why?"

The Doctor set down the Cheerios and went back to get the milk. "Because, you're a Time Lord." He automatically stiffened as he glanced at Elizabeth, who wore an unbelieving expression.

"Yes, and I'm also Elizabeth the First." The Doctor chuckled at the waves of sarcasm that radiated off that statement.

"I'm serious. Have you ever had moments where you would get visions? Or know exactly what one was thinking, or even know what the exact time is without even looking at a clock?"

Elizabeth looked at her hands. "Five twenty-eight a.m.?" She asked as the Doctor nodded and pointed at the clock above.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "So I'm an alien." She stated as the Doctor waited for her reaction, expecting a good one. "Those girls were right. I am a freak."

The Doctor didn't reply. "They were right all along! I could've been off in my own spaceship instead of making my parents suffer!" The Doctor winced. "Or should I even call them my parents? Since I'm not even their SPECIES!" She roared as the Doctor finally spoke.

"No, you aren't the same species, but you're you."

"So the entire reason you saved me was because I'M LIKE YOU!" She said standing up to her full height. "What happens if I wasn't, Doctor? Would you have let me die?" She asked in a quieter tone. "Would you have let me jump if I wasn't like you?"

The Doctor shook his head frantically. "No, never!"

Elizabeth glared at him with tears pooling in her eyes. "LIAR!" She screamed as she finally let the tears fall. "ALL YOU DO IS LIE!" She screamed.

The Doctor walked over to her slowly. "Lizzie-Beth, I-"

"Don't call me that. Never call me that. Nick-names are for friends, and apparently you lied to me." Elizabeth growled as she ran out of the kitchen. The Doctor sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair.

* * *

To say Elizabeth Wood was angry, well that's an understatement. The memory of the drums pounded louder in her head, making the pain worsen. She screamed as she punched one of her pillows before collapsing on her bed. She looked like a complete wreck. And that definitely broke the Doctor's hearts when he opened the door to her room.

"Lizzie-Beth?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"Leave me alone. I'm a freak." She muttered into her pillow as the Doctor sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You're not a freak, you're a brilliant girl." He said as Elizabeth stayed silent. "Lizzie-Beth, can you please look at me? You are going to suffocate if you continue to do that."

Elizabeth just merely shook her head. "Good, then maybe I can be with Mum and Dad." The Doctor stopped rubbing her back. "I'm a freak of nature anyway. No one cares about me."

The Doctor grew angrier. "Elizabeth, you are not a FREAK!" He yelled as Elizabeth turned towards him. "You are the most brilliant girl I have ever met. You are the only girl who could even keep up a conversation with me without questioning my sanity. Well, you did but still!"

Elizabeth turned on her side. "If you are trying to make me laugh then you are failing miserably."

The Doctor smiled. "See what I mean?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I know you're lying Doctor. They always do."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "They?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Two boys asked me out on a date. One when I was ten and one when I just turned twelve." She choked on a sob. "They stood me up, they made me look like a desperate fool. They both just did it on a dare."

The Doctor grabbed the bed sheets in a futile attempt not to tell the TARDIS to go back so he can punch the both of them. "Those people were just jerks Lizzie-Beth. They probably ate pears before too. Nasty things." This time Elizabeth giggled. "Ha! I finally made you laugh!"

Elizabeth rolled on her back and looked up on him. "Considering that it's you, you should take it as an accomplishment."

The Doctor seemed proud of himself before the words ran through his head. "Oi! What is that supposed to mean!"

Elizabeth laughed. "It means that I don't do it often." Her expression turned into a calm one that hid her smile. "So don't get used to it."

The Doctor took her hand and helped her off the bed. "Then my dear Lizzie-Beth, where shall we go now?"

Elizabeth pondered for a second before grinning. "Let's go get something to eat! I want to try some space food then go battle some evil then-"

"I know just the place!" He gave some telepathic instructions to the TARDIS. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Doctor! I am going to kill you for this!" Elizabeth screamed as the TARDIS suddenly changed course.

"It's not me!" The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS lurched forward. "The TARDIS is taking us somewhere!"

"Well, can't you balance it out?!" Elizabeth yelled as she held on to the railing for dear life.

"No!" The Doctor yelled as the space ship finally stopped, making the Doctor and Elizabeth fall forward.

The Time Lady groaned and picked herself up from the ground, wincing as she heard her back crack. "Bloody hell, does your ship hate you or something?" The Doctor just groaned in pain. "Oh my god! What is this place?"

The Doctor looked up weakly as he saw the blue sky. "I'm guessing it's New Earth." He croaked as Elizabeth ran outside and closed the door. "Lizzie-Beth? Can I have some help?" He asked weakly as the TARDIS hummed. "Oh shut up. Only you would find this funny."

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	5. The Fears and Allies Part 2

**Thank you once again for reading!**

* * *

_Last Time..._

_The Doctor looked up weakly as he saw the blue sky. "I'm guessing it's New Earth." He croaked as Elizabeth ran outside and closed the door. "Lizzie-Beth? Can I have some help?" He asked weakly as the TARDIS hummed. "Oh shut up. Only you would find this funny."_

"My god! This is brilliant!" Elizabeth twirled as she took in the scenery. "It looks exactly like Earth, only more advanced." She stopped and looked at the ginormous building in front of her. "Definitely more advanced." She ran down the hill and into the crowded city center. She quickly wove into the crowd as she made her way into the clearing. And tripped. She gave a small yelp in surprise as she bumped into a man with dirty blond hair.

"I'm sorry sir." The man waved his hand.

"It's okay, no harm is done." She offered her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Wood."

The man smiled down at her. "My name, is Koschei. My, what brilliant grey eyes you have."

Elizabeth blushed. "My friend keeps mentioning them. Says grey is the colour of intellect."

Koschei laughed. "Oh really, who's this friend of yours then?"

Elizabeth smiled, trusting this man. "His name is the Doctor. Do you know him?"

Koschei grinned, showing off his white teeth. "The Doctor? Of course I know him."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, now that we're on common ground, can you show me around? I really am starving, the Doctor ruined breakfast."

Koschei offered her his arm. "Why, of course my dear Elizabeth. It would be my honour. Elizabeth took his arm and he led the Time Lady through the crowd and off to a proper restaurant.

* * *

"Lizzie-Beth?" The Doctor called as he looked around. "Where are you?" He maneuvered around a particularly large crowd. "Lizzie-Beth!"

"I'm over here Doctor!" He saw a girl wearing a green aviator's jacket and a golden bracelet. She was sitting at a café table with-

_No,_ it couldn't possibly be. _The Master_ was sitting there with _his future regeneration having breakfast. _Was that even possible? Elizabeth stood up and shook his hand, making the Doctor wince and expect Reapers to appear. But they didn't. The Master smiled at him and proudly saluted the Doctor before disappearing into the crowd.

The Doctor casually walked up to Elizabeth. "So, anything new happen lately?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Why of course! I met this amazing bloke named Koschei. Peculiar name, though I do travel with a man called the Doctor."

_'Koschei, you are officially crazy.' _The Doctor thought as Elizabeth crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Hey, he's perfectly sane!" Elizabeth defended as the Doctor stared at her.

"Lizzie-Beth, I didn't say that out loud." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I heard you say it, and that's all that matters." Elizabeth said firmly as the Doctor smiled.

"Okay, on it then. Why did the TARDIS bring us here?" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "There aren't any dangers I can pick up in the area."

Elizabeth smirked. "In the area. We should split up."

The Doctor pocketed his sonic. "That's my line! And don't give me orders, I'm supposed to give the orders!"

Elizabeth flipped her hair and called over her shoulder, "Then consider this a vacation Doctor!" As she ran into the crowd.

The Doctor sighed before he caught sight of a girl with blond hair. "No...what is going on?!"

* * *

Elizabeth ran through the crowd as she narrowly dodged a crowd of kids running from something. Suddenly, terrified screams filled the air as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Really wish I had a weapon right now."

"Then how about this one?" Elizabeth turned to see Koschei standing there with a small, silver gun, complete with a trigger and screen with two buttons. It seemed to be the perfect fit for the young Time Lady. "It's a sonic gun, with over fifty different settings, including the one it's set on now." Koschei pointed at the small clock on the screen. "That means stun, making it impossible for the person you hit it with to move for an hour. The Doctor hates killing and tries to get out of situations with as few casualties as possible." Elizabeth looked down at the gift.

"Thanks-" She stopped and turned around. "Hullo? Koschei?" All that was left was screaming people. Elizabeth started running towards the source and immediately crumpled to the ground.

"Sir? The target has been acquired." He bent down and slung the Time Lady over his shoulder. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since that fateful day. Today I shall get my revenge Doctor."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up bound and gagged in a musty cell. To say she was pleased wasn't very 'spot on'. Suddenly, the doors opened, making her temporarily blind.

"Put her in the maze, I think the Cajo is hungry." Elizabeth struggled as the guards grabbed her arms. "I suggest you stop struggling or else." The man who she now identified as having a thick black coat wrapped around him took off her gag. Elizabeth felt saliva pooling in her mouth as she spit it on to her captor's face. The man reeled his hand back and smacked her. "You will learn not to disrespect me like that. Take her to the maze and set the fear setting to eight. Use the memory and paranoia button." The two men nodded swiftly as they marched off.

* * *

_'Oh my god, I'm going to die! I'm stuck with these lunatics and being dragged into a maze! Oh my god, I'm going to die! Where the bloody hell is the Doctor when you need him?!' _Elizabeth thought as she continued to struggle against her captors. Who immediately stopped and threw her into a hole. With two doors. And walls that are closing in.

At least she had breakfast and a total of two friends before she died.

"Take this door." Elizabeth turned and saw Koschei watching her carefully. "Other one leads to a pit with poison darts."

Elizabeth eyed him warily. "Why should I listen to you? And how on Earth did you even get down here?"

Koschei just smiled and waved before disappearing into the door he pointed to. Elizabeth ran in after him as the walls closed behind her.

* * *

"So, how did you get down here?" Elizabeth asked as Koschei walked beside her.

"Look, I know it's hard to understand, but I'm not really here. I'm with the Oods. Surely you've heard of them?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Then the Doctor is more foolish than I thought."

Elizabeth looked up to him. "So, who are you?"

Koschei looked down at her. "My name is the Master, a Time Lord who's only a month older than the Doctor. I hail from the planet Gallifrey and was his best friend. I went insane because of drumming inside my head. Did he ever tell you of this? Or about regeneration? Or that the Doctor and I are the only Time Lords in existence?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He mentioned me being a Time Lady, and there's a drumbeat in my head as well..."

The Master looked at the girl expectantly. "Well, go on."

Elizabeth looked at him, seeing what the Doctor saw every time he looked into her eyes. Sadness, pain, and most of all, an undefined brilliance that held almost lifetimes of memories. "You're me, aren't you?"

The Master smiled. "Yes, I am. Though I'm sad to say that you're my tenth regeneration (Changed it a bit, don't want Lizzie dying too soon), meaning you only got two more chances before you die."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "If you don't mind me asking, how did I die before?"

The Master just glanced at her sadly. "You died a hero, using your life force to protect the Doctor and saved Earth from being destroyed and turning into hell."

Elizabeth seemed unfazed. "I didn't do any of that. You did."

The Master stopped her. "Of course you did. You were created in our consciousness long ago, and you were the humane part of us. You were the one that used her abilities to adjust to different situations. And you could do it now, Elizabeth. You are the Leader now, the true Master."

Elizabeth made a small hum in the back of her neck. "I like being called the Leader, though I prefer Master." She glanced up at Koschei. "It reminds me more of the Hero that saved the Doctor."

Koschei smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for Master?" He gestured for Elizabeth to go first. "We're waiting for you to lead."

* * *

"Lizzie-Beth?" The Doctor called as he looked around feverishly for the young Time Lady.

"He's not here." The Doctor stiffened.

"You can't be here, you're in a different dimension. With Ten-Two."

The blond girl smiled. "My Doctor, always resorting to the most obvious explanation."

The Doctor still refused to turn. "It's the only explanation."

The girl hopped off the box and touched his shoulder. "Ten-Two and I fell through a dimensional fissure, and ended up with the Oods. We are with a man called the Master. I'm guessing Elizabeth is his regeneration. I didn't know you could change genders."

"We could. And why did you call Lizzie a 'he'?" The Doctor turned around, yanking down the hood of her jacket. Rose Tyler's brownish-gold eyes stared back at his.

_"The Master has accepted her true identity. She is the Leader of Hope." _Rose said as her eyes glowed gold before fading. "Blast! I thought I had her under control."

The Doctor stared at Rose for a second. "Bad Wolf tendencies?"

Rose groaned. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Edit: Oh my god, thank you Extended Experience for pointing that typo out. I'm publishing the backstory for Elizabeth either later today or tommorow, so keep an eye out. PS, I may not update for a bit since it's the end of school and they are piling homework on us. Literally, I have a stack of paper as high as the Big Ben. **


End file.
